


it’s cold in the silent world

by Anonymous



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is trans, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, i honestly don’t know if this counts as traditional a/b/o or not, slight Breeding Kink, which i mention because lalli has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lalli is a good scout. A great scout. His status as an Omega has never caused him problem before, why should it now?Or, Lalli’s suppressants get lost in the supply mix up, and he goes into heat on the expedition.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	it’s cold in the silent world

**Author's Note:**

> if no one else is gonna write omegaverse ssss fics i’ll do it myself
> 
> i don’t like the idea of omegas being oppressed or whatever because that’s stupid. that doesn’t exist here. i just like the mating cycles ok
> 
> i also didn’t really do set up. everyone knows what they’re here for.
> 
> the finnish is google translated i don’t care if it’s wrong this is an omegaverse fic

The first thing Emil notices in the room is the scent. It hits him like a punch, coils sweetly around him, the unmistakable smell of an Omega in heat. He takes a breath to steady himself, which turns out to be a bit of a mistake when he only ends up inhaling more of it.

Lalli’s curled up under his bunk, face buried in the jacket Emil had lent him when this started. Still fully clothed. Surprising, but maybe not terribly so, considering it’s Lalli. 

The Finn finally lifts his head when Emil shuts the door behind him. Emil’s by his side in a second, pressing his hand against Lalli’s cheek. Lalli turns his nose into his palm and murmurs, “Emil...”

Emil’s breath catches. Is he supposed to be this hard already? He really doesn’t have a point of reference for this. Sigrun would have been a better choice to come in here, but the idea of another Alpha taking Lalli was…

Emil shakes his head, bringing his other hand up to cradle Lalli’s face fully. “I’m going to take care of you.” He says. He’s not sure if Lalli can really understand him - his Swedish is spotty even when his brain isn’t fogged over by his heat - but the scout’s eyes slide shut anyway. 

Emil has to half-pull Lalli out from under the bunk; it’s at this point Lalli seems to fully realize what’s happening and starts clawing at Emil’s pants. Emil offers help with his slightly steadier hands. The mage whimpers as soon as Emil’s cock is free, ducks his head and presses his nose right against the base of his dick and breathes in. Emil instinctively tangles his fingers in silver hair, tugging slightly, and Lalli whines and licks at his balls in response. _Fuck_ , that feels too good- 

Emil could let Lalli do this. He seems almost desperate to, if the fervent way he mouths at Emil’s dick is anything to go by. Emil wishes he could let Lalli do this, wishes he could go slow, wishes he could fill every part of Lalli with his seed and _claim him_ \- but the others are waiting outside and they don’t have that much time. They need Lalli’s heat to end so they aren’t without a scout, and Lalli needs to be knotted for his heat to end. 

When he tugs on Lalli’s hair this time, it’s with the intent to pull him away. Lalli fights him at first, fingers digging into Emil’s thigh, but he goes slack once Emil growls out a warning. He stays mostly limp while Emil positions him on his back, up until Emil hooks his fingers on Lalli’s waistband. He squirms, then, whining his impatience. Emil grunts.

“Behave.” He says, pressing his palms against Lalli’s hips. The touch makes Lalli gasp. He mutters something back in Finnish, “ _Älä kerro- m-mitä tehdä-_ “ as if Emil would understand even if the words weren’t broken and strained. “ _Kiirehdi-“_

Lalli is trying to be demanding, Emil thinks. It’s almost cute.

When he does finally get Lalli’s pants and underwear off, the smell of an Omega becomes twice as strong. Lalli openly moans as the air hits his small, swollen cock and dripping pussy. Emil suddenly understands Lalli’s earlier impulse. Well... He knows they’re sort of in a hurry, but Lalli got to taste him. It’s only fair, right?

Emil lifts Lalli up by the thighs, bringing his crotch up to his face. It’s a bit of an awkward position, but Lalli seems more concerned with Emil’s breath against him. Another rush of slick gushes out of his cunt, and Emil doesn’t hesitate to lap it up. _That_ gets him a wonderful shaky inhale and trill, so he does it again. And then again, digging his tongue deep into Lalli’s folds. His slick is sweet tasting, and Emil half-forgets what his original goal was, only focused on getting _more._ He can feel excess lubricant dripping down his chin, rubbing against his cheeks from where it’d been smeared on Lalli’s thighs. Lalli moves from ragged breath to outright wailing, only getting worse when Emil pushes his tongue into his pussy properly. 

“Emil, Emil- _Emil-“_ Hearing Lalli chant his name is _beautiful._ Emil wants to hear it all the time, his name, his Omega- 

Emil growls, pulls his tongue out and licks up to Lalli’s small cock. The size is typical for Omegas, only just above 2” even when fully erect. Emil doesn’t mind though, he fits the entire length in his mouth easily, and Lalli _shrieks_ when the Alpha sucks on it. His fingers take his tongues place, pushing into Lalli’s cunt with a wet noise, causing more slick to pour onto the sheets below them. Emil laves his tongue over the small organ, intent on dragging more noises out of the Finn, more slick, _more-_

Lalli’s orgasm takes him by surprise, despite everything. The scout seizes up, mouth open in a silent scream as he squirts into Emil’s mouth. Emil grunts. He knew Omegas don’t ejaculate semen like Alphas, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting it to taste like. It’s sort of like a diluted version of his slick, no less addicting. 

He pulls off as Lalli starts to calm down, wrapping his fingers, wet with Lalli’s own lube, around the Omega’s cock instead, stroking aftershocks out of him. Even as Emil wrings more from him, Lalli’s cock doesn’t flag. The mage is still rock hard in his grip, still soaked, and Emil takes the moment to drag his eyes over Lalli’s body. His hair is mussed, sweat-slicked to his forehead, whole body flushed and shaking, eyes glazed over. “Fuck, _Lalli_... You’re beautiful.”

Lalli whines, eyelids fluttering, unsteady fingers reaching for the cleanser’s cock. “Emil... _tarvitsen sinua._..”

He grunts, seemingly frustrated at his inability to communicate what he wants. Emil watches him struggle for a moment, until Lalli’s thin fingers wrap properly around the blond’s dick and the scout marshals enough Swedish to pant, “ _Breed me_.”

It’s a stupid request, the last thing they need, but if Emil doesn’t get inside Lalli right now he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He bats the mage’s hands away from his cock and grabs him by the hips, drags him closer. He has it in his mind to start slow, but as soon as his tip rubs against Lalli’s sopping pussy that thought flies out the window. They’ve both waited too long anyway. Emil brings the weight of his body over Lalli as he slides in in one smooth motion, Lalli’s cunt offering virtually no resistance to the intrusion. It pulls him in, almost, like Lalli was made to take his cock. The thought makes Emil growl.

He doesn’t think he could try to be gentle now if he wanted to. He pulls out only to immediately slam back in, and then again, again, setting a brutal pace fucking into the Omega. Lalli cries his approval, sharp fingers digging into Emil’s arms. Emil bites at Lalli’s neck in response, breathes in the Omega’s scent, trying to commit it to memory. He could claim him. He won’t, it’d be stupid, but the thought won’t leave his head. Lalli could be _his._ Lalli would carry his scent always, a warding against other Alphas that might look at what was _Emil’s._ He sinks his teeth into Lalli’s shoulder, instead, trying to ignore the urge to mark Lalli forever. Not like this.

Lalli reaches up for him, planting messy kisses on Emil’s face as he chants his name, breath catching with every hard thrust. He murmurs Finnish, words Emil can’t understand, but his tone is desperate, almost reverent, and it threatens to snap Emil’s already fraying self control. 

“Omega...” He says, before catching Lalli in a proper kiss. “Mine. Mine, _mine_ , mine to fuck, to breed-“

Emil becomes acutely aware of his knot expanding when he can no longer pull out as far as he was. He groans, the bulb catching on the rim of Lalli’s pussy. Lalli moans in turn, tightening around him, and pretty soon Emil is regulated to shallow, staccato movements. He’s so, so close. 

“Breed me,” Lalli whines again. “Inside- _sisälläni,_ _täytä minut_ \- fill m-me-“

Emil drags Lalli into another kiss at the same time his knot expands fully. His orgasm rips through him, seed spilling deep into the Omega. Lalli moans happily, head falling back as his orgasm hits him in turn. Emil plants messy kissss along his throat. Emil knows Alphas are supposed to come a lot, but he doesn’t think he’s ever came this much, or this hard. He presses his palm flat against Lalli’s stomach, where a small bulge is starting to form from all the cum being stuffed into him. It almost looks like he’s pregnant, and Lalli’s so thin, Emil’s hand can almost span the width of his torso. The thoughts send a surge of protectiveness through the Alpha and pull another spurt of semen from his cock. Lalli’s small dick squirts against his abdomen, eventually slowing down to leaking, and Emil can’t resist taking the organ in his fingers and pulling more dribbles out of his Omega. Part of Emil wants to take Lalli’s prick into his mouth again. He hadn’t thought he’d be so enraptured by it.

Eventually, Emil’s cock stops pumping cum and his knot deflates enough to pull out. He hesitates, though. He doesn’t want this to end. Mikkel will have to drag Lalli off to clean him up and make double sure he doesn’t _actually_ get pregnant, and Emil... wants Lalli to himself. Maybe not for him to actually have pups, but if the others come in they’ll see Lalli like this, fucked-out and sticky, when this sight should be _Emil’s._

But they’ll come in eventually anyway, and it’d be worse if they did while Emil was still balls deep. With that in mind, he detaches himself from Lalli. The scout hisses his displeasure, but doesn’t seem capable of moving enough to actually try to keep Emil here. Some of the blond’s seed follows him out, dripping out of Lalli’s gaping cunt, and Emil only barely wills himself not to stare.

As the Swede tries to put himself back together, Lalli’s voice demands his attention, a soft call of “Emil” making the cleanser’s head lift. Lalli’s grey eyes are fixed on him, already clearer than they were 20 minutes ago, more like his usual self now that his heat has been sated.

“Thank you,” he says, voice raw. Emil swallows, presses one last kiss to Lalli’s forehead, and then goes to give Mikkel the all clear.

**Author's Note:**

> kill m


End file.
